


The True Meaning

by tinkr_tailr



Series: A Thousand Little Pieces [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashaad reflects in his last moments of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning

When he first calls the young human ‘kadan’, he refrains from telling him what it means. He lets Saemus’ mind fill in any and all blanks with whatever he wants. Because Saemus is odd and will not ask what the word means. He will ask any and all manner of questions but that.

He doesn’t query, but he knows it is because Saemus is assured Ashaad will tell him in his own time.

But the human is still human and one night, as they are curled around each other and Saemus is still recovering his breath, the human blurts out, “What does that word mean, ‘Kadan’?”

Ashaad smiles only slightly, a sincere thing that is meant only for the man held tightly to him. “My friend,” he tells the human.

He will tell him the meaning someday. Once this tension is over between their sides, once they can be together not just in the dark of night, once Saemus has learned enough…

But it’s only the next day when they’re attacked.

‘ _I wish I had told him_ ,’ is the thought to float through Ashaad’s mind as he drifts away to the screams of his Saemus.

“Kadan…”

It’s his last word.

‘ _My heart…_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW.
> 
> I'M TERRIBLE.
> 
> BUT I HAD TO.


End file.
